A jinchuriki's love
by NaruHinaLuvr
Summary: what will happen when gaara falls in love for the first time and naruto finds out his secret crush?
1. Chapter 1

Ino and her secret admirer have been writing love letters to each other with only Temari and Shikamaru knowing. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the secret. of course she figured out who it was. Kankuro wasn't that sweet and all the guys in the village though she was too demanding. It was a total shocker for her, she would've never thought he would even consider feeling that way about anyone.

There came a knock at her door. She ran to the door, already knowing who was there.

"He wrote you a long letter this time." Temari smiled as she handed over the letter. Shikamaru grumbled something under his breath.

"Listen, you're just jealous that I've been talking to someone other than you, Chouji, and Azuma senseii." Ino retorted.

"I have to get back to the Sand soon to pick up Gaara and Kankuro. We'll be back shortly." Temari informed Ino as she turned to go.

"Oooh Ino's crush will be arriving! Naruto said from behind Ino's door. Ino glared at him. The only reason he was here was because Hinata, Tenten and Kiba was there too. Ino was trying to get Hinata to hang around Naruto as much as possible.

"Hold on, doesn't Ino like Sasuke?" Kiba asked confused.

"liked..." Shikamaru said entering with an annoyed Temari.

Naruto sulked, "I'll get that emo bastard back no matter what."

"Let it go. You're nowhere near strong enough now. It's been three years." Kiba muttered.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not Hinata..." Kiba smirked.

"Will you guys get out my house!" Ino shrieked.

"I'll see you later" Hinata mumbled as she and Tenten left. Shikamaru nodded that he'll see her later. Kiba and Naruto we're too busy arguing to say goodbye. And Temari just winked at her.

She sat on her bed and took a deep breath as she looked at Gaara's letter. He made her heart pound just by how he talked. He changed so much. What she didn't understand was why he chose her.

She smiled as she read it.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed, and Ino woke up to Shikamaru's yelling:

"INO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE! TSUNADE HAS A MISSION FOR US, YOUR LATE AND SHES GONNA KILL US!"

Ino grumbled something and got out of bed, showering and getting ready within an hour. When she got to her living room, she noticed her parents were already gone and Team Azuma was the only ones there.

"Mornin' guys. Ready to go?" Ino greeted happily. Shikamaru and Chouji just stared at her.

"Someone's oddly happy," Shika commented.

"Of course, Gaara's coming today," Chouji teased.

Ino stared at him, then turned to Shika, yelling: "YOU TOLD HIM?"

Shika held up his hands defensively, "Word gets around fast anyway. Besides, as far as I know, it's just a one way like. I'm surprised, though. It's GAARA!"

Ino put her hands on her hips, "So what if it's Gaara? Are you saying he can't like anyone?"

Shika gave her a lool, "No, it's just his…past. That's all."

Ino started walking to the door. "Well, I think he's sweet, no matter his past."

"Wait, you like him, too?" Chouji asked.

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I do. You got a problem with that?"

"No." Shika and Chouji answered as they walked to the Kage Tower.

"Well, I'm sure Temari would be happy to see you Shikamaru," Ino teased, not liking the thought of him with Temari.

"Please, I don't like her and she knows that." Shikamaru said.

"Heh, I can't believe she doesn't realize that!" Asuma spoke up for the first time.

"Right, Mr. Kurenai!" Ino Teased.

Asuma blushed, "How do you people find these things out? Am I that obvious to you guys?"

"Well, at least you're not as clueless as Naruto, I'll give you that." Ino smiled as they make their way upstairs and knocked on Tsunade's office.

"Come in," an angry-sounding Tsunade answered. Cautiously, Team Asuma walked in. There, standing by Tsunade's desk, were Team Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai, and the Sand Trio, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Gaara automatically blushed slightly at the sight of Ino, who was blushing herself.

"Lady Hokage," Team Asuma said in unison.

Tsunade gave them all a hard look, especially Ino, who she knew was the reason for being late. Ino blushed, going through excuses in her mind as Tsunade spoke,

"It's about time you've arrived. I have a very important mission for you guys. As you may know, I sent team Kurenai a few days ago to escort the Kazekage and his siblings to Konohagakure. Now, their mission is complete, and it's time for your mission: to make sure they stay safe within our village walls. It's just a precaution. Each one of you, under Asuma's watchful eye, will assist one of the siblings for the duration of their visit. Chouji, you have Kankuro. Shikamaru, you have Temari. Ino," she gave Ino a knowing look, "You have the Kazekage himself. This mission will only last for about a week and a half and you all already know each other well, but I expect you all to do your best. Dismissed…except for you, Ino."

As everyone filed out, Ino stood in front of Tsunade nervously, not sure if she was going to yell for being late, or to rant on about her crush on Gaara. She decided to wing it, "Lady Hokage, I-"

"Save it, Ino. I'll listen to your excuse for being late some other time. I have a different matter to approach right now, one that involves a certain Kazekage…"

Ino gulped, "Uh, I don't know what you mean."

"I don't have time for this, do you really like him or not?"

"Y-yea, I do, but-"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in the way of his work. You're a respectable girl, but his heart isn't the type you could just break like that. I assigned you to him for that reason, to get your feelings straight. If you really LOVE him then, by all means, go for it. But if you don't, then don't waste his time. I know he has feelings for you, and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

_Love, can he really love?_ Ino thought to herself, knowing neither of them really loved another. Sasuke was just a crush, one that she regretted deeply. _Wait, then that meant he could break her heart but not vice versa!_

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. But I do like Gaara, and I feel that as we get to spend more time together, those feelings will grow. Maybe, we could…" Ino trailed off, knowing the woman in front of her had no time for her feelings.

However, Tsunade smiled an understanding smile, "I don't want to pressure you or anything, but, I don't want Sunagakure to fail either because of Gaara and a broken heart caused by one of my apprentices. But, by all means, have fun with Gaara. That is, before the job really sinks in."

Ino nodded happily and bowed. "Thank you Lady Hokage! I won't let you down!"

Ino exited the room cheerfully, her heart pounding, as Tsunade said "I know you won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Ino walked quickly out the Hokage Tower to find her teammates and the sand trio waiting for her.

"Hey Ino," Temari greeted.

"Oh, hey. Um, did team Kurenai leave? I was going to talk to Hinata."

"They went to celebrate a mission completion. If you ask me, it wasn't that big of a deal."Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hey, we could have been ambushed!" Temari complained.

"And that would be a problem why? You guys are plenty strong." Shikamaru responded.

Leaving Shikamaru and Temari to argue, Ino turned her attention to the silent Kazekage, Gaara. "Uh, hey there Kazekage." She greeted formally, not wanting to upset him.

Gaara blushed slightly as he nodded. "Hello there, Yamanaka. Was your private meeting with the Hokage any trouble? I don't want you to be in trouble on my accord."

He sounded so different from when he was an evil little murderer! Ino thought this through quickly, taken aback by his kind tone. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. She just…didn't want me to distract you from your important business at Sunagakure." Ino only told half of the worry.

Gaara simply nodded and mumbled, "As if I don't worry about Suna enough…needn't worry, Yamanaka, you won't distract me."

Ino stood quiet after this, not knowing how to respond. Luckily for her, Shikamaru and Chouji interrupted. "Ino, we're going to show them their quarters, coming?"

Ino looked at Gaara, who silently nodded. Ino agreed and they went to the hotel the three sand royalty were staying at. The hotel was the best in the village, where the other Kages would stay at, it was ment for them and those other lucky bastards who could afford it. After letting them put their stuff down, Shikamaru and Chouji left with Kankuro and Temari, leaving Gaara and Ino alone in the room.

"Uh, so…" Ino began awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Gaara stood quiet, taking in the room and trying not to stare at her. He thought Ino was very beautiful, and that was a lot for one of his accord to say. Ino shifted uncomfortably, then, an idea struck her.

"Kazekage, would you like me to show you around the village now that your bags are put down?"

Gaara nodded, finally looking at her. "Just give me a minute to change out of my robes. I won't be in a meeting for a few days."

Ino nodded and waited a few minutes, not knowing what sites he would like to see. Was this the reason Tsunade had her watch the Kazekage? And what's with the formality? Couldn't he let her call him Gaara? She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that Gaara was already done changing and ready to go, his gourd strapped to his back.

"Oh, Gaa-I mean Kazekage, I didn't see you there. Ready?"

Gaara ignored the question, "Is something troubling you Yamanaka?"

Ino shifted uneasily again. "Uh, nothing, it's just, I was wondering where you would like to go first."

Gaara locked eyes with her for a second, which felt like an hour to Ino. "A simple tour would be nice. Your village is very beautiful."

Ino nodded nervously. "Sure, let's go!"

"Oh, and, um, Ino?"

Ino spun around fast, that was the first time he used her first name since arriving to the village. "Yes?"

Gaara pulled her close. "For this part, you don't have to be so formal. Think of this as an..umm…date. Call me Gaara."

Ino blushed hard. She nodded silently and they walked out of the hotel, holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino and Gaara walked hand in hand around the village. Ino blushed as she walked around and told Gaara what she knew about the buildings.

"This is the Yamanaka Flower shop. I sometimes work there for my parents." Ino pointed to the too-familiar building. "And over there is the Hyuuga part of the village….speaking of which, I wonder if Hinata had any luck with Naruto today." Ino took off running in the direction of Hinata's house.

"Wait…where are we going?" Gaara asked, Ino pulling him along.

"To Hinata's house. I want to see if she had any luck with Naruto today."

"Can we slow down? And what are you, the match maker?"

Ino slowed down, letting go of Gaara's hand and feeling slightly offensive. "No, I'm just a caring friend. And are you tired or something? Then we could just forget it."

"No, it's just that I can't move so fast, my gourd's pretty heavy. And I don't mind, really."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gaara, I completely forgot about your gourd. Is it that heavy? Can I try?"

Gaara paused for a minute. Then, she stopped, took off his gourd and handed it to her. Ino lifted it up and said, "Well, it isn't that heavy, but then again, I've been training with the Hokage so…."

She handed Gaara his gourd back and continued walking. Ino led him through the gates of the Hyuuga upper branch and knocked on Hinata's door. Hinata answered with an excited "EEEEPPPP!"

As the Kazekage and Neji argued over who's life truly sucked, Hinata gave Ino the details on her and Naruto eagerly.

_Naruto and Hinata:_

"_Oh, hey Hinata, wanted to talk?" Naruto met Hinata by Ichiraku's._

"_Uh, h-hi Naruto. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to…erm…train together…I mean…" Hinata trailed off._

_Naruto thought for a moment. Seeing the pleading face of the pretty konoichi, he asked, "Sure, when do we start?"_

"_R-Really?" Hinata asked, bearly breathing._

"_Yea, we're strong, but why should that stop us from getting even stronger!"_

_Hinata smiled. "Tomorrow?"_

_Naruto nodded, running off. "Alright! I'll see you then!"_

"So it's settled?" Ino asked. When Hinata nodded she squealed with delight. "THAT'S IT!"

"Why the painful squealing?" Neji complained, Gaara nodding in agreement.

"Step one is complete!"

"Of what?" Gaara asked.

"Of my NaruHina plan." Ino announced happily. Gaara gave a small smile. Ino gave Hinata a hug and she and the Kazekage departed.

"NaruHina plan?" Gaara asked.

"Well, it doesn't guarantee that they would be together, but if Hinata hangs around Naruto a lot, like train and stuff, then she could get over her shyness, Naruto realizes his feelings and _wha la_!"

Gaara smiled again, "And that would work?" Ino nodded. She decided that, since it was getting late, they should eat. She took him to Ichiraku's, where Naruto was sitting. The two greeted him, Naruto ecstatic Gaara was at the Leaf.

"So how long you staying?" Naruto asked Gaara as they were brought their ramen.

"About two weeks, I think. I'm only here for business." Gaara responded. Naruto looked skeptically between Ino and Gaara, a knowing grin on his face. Ino couldn't help but blush.

She changed the subject "Heard you and Hinata were training."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Ino could tell so badly he like Hinata that sometimes she wanted to smack him for not realizing it. After their convo was done, they said their goodbyes and Ino and Gaara walked slowly back to Gaara's hotel.

"So, what you wanna do tomorrow?" Ino asked.

Gaara thought for a second. "How about we enjoy tonight before we think about tomorrow."

Ino blushed. Was this a real date? "Uh, so, then….." Ino panicked.

Gaara put a finger on her lips, "I'll pick you up in an hour. Then we can just, go somewhere alone."

Ino nodded silently, unable to speak. Gaara smiled and left. Ino ran home to get realdy, not believing what just happened and why her heart was pounding.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino didn't know what to do now. She didn't know what Gaara was planning, and wanted to make a good first impression. Between listening to her music and talking to herself, she decided a simple purple dress would do. It was confortable, classy and didn't reveal as much as her other clothes. She put on her fishnets and black tights to add a finishing touch. Now hair…..she left it the way it was. After all, why get so worked up, right? She doubted how she looked would mean much. After all, Gaara was the Kazekage, wasn't he? As if called, the door bell rung. She ran down to get it before her over-protective father could. To her demise, she found him with the door open, Gaara on the other side. Ino held her breath and tried to think of a lie so her dad wouldn't blow a gasket, but he just chuckled at Ino.

"Ino, you didn't tell me you were going out tonight. Let alone, with the Kazekage." He grinned.

Ino blushed. "Yeah, dad, but it isn't that big of a deal."

He dad looked at her, "Not by the way you two are dresses." He turned to Gaara. "I trust my daughter is in good hands, Kazekage."

Gaara nodded, "No need to worry. I'll protect her with my life if anything happens, but I doubt there will be trouble."

Ino's dad relaxed a bit then turned to Ino. "Should I, uh, tell your mother you've gone?"

"Why should you waste your breath on her? I mean, I don't think she'll even notice, why would she care?"

Ino's dad took a second to recollect himself, glancing in the direction of his room, where Ino's mother was changing and muttering something, and then said in a sharper tone, "She's your mother, Ino-"

"And I'm her daughter, but what has she ever done for me? You're the one holding this family up and I don't know why you waste your time with her when you could be bettering yourself. You and I both know she doesn't care." With that, Ino walked out, not bothering to look at her father's pained expression.

As Ino walked, she reran what she said and felt bad about it. She knew her parents were doing the best, but she just couldn't stand her mother. She was so cruel and uncaring to Ino sometimes.

Ino almost forgot Gaara was there until he grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Ino muttered. Gaara gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. Ino covered, "Don't let that ruin our night, what was it you wanted to do?"

Gaara sighed, "I wanted to go somewhere…quiet." He led Ino on and on, Ino wondering if there can be a place in Konoha where they would be alone and it would be quiet. Before long, they were at an open field, with a full view of the village and the moon.

"Wow, I didn't even know there was a place like this!" Ino gasped.

Gaara smiled and nodded, "I found this place my first time here in Konoha. Figured it was a good spot."

The wind blew quietly and softly, taking a few peddles with it to add beauty to the scenery. Ino suddenly felt sad. She was thinking of Tsunade's words, and she wasn't that special of a person, and she knew that. Gaara was the Kazekage, what was she compared to Sunagakure? Plus, she barely would be able to spend time with him.

"Ino?" Gaara silently called. Ino turned to look at him. He looked worried. _Was he worried about ME? _Ino thought. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Gaara asked quietly.

Ino quickly responded, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Was it the argument with your father? Or is it something else? You can't hide your feelings from me; I could tell something is bothering you. However, if you don't want to tell, then that's your choice."

_Great, he's starting to be formal again,_ Ino thought bitterly. She sighed; she never expressed herself with anyone but Shikamaru, but she should have known better, it's Gaara. "It's just…she's so complicated. My mom can be nice one minute, but cruel the next. My father is the only one who really cares. He lost her once and is afraid to lose her again. She never even cared. That's why he's so protective of me; he's scared to lose me too. That's why it seems I'm so self-centered, we always argue and, I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to prove to myself I'm worth something…" _And I'm worried you won't like me…_Of course, Ino didn't say that last part out loud.

Gaara stood silent for a minute. Then he pulled her closer to him and whispered, "You are something. Don't let her bring you down. In fact, I think she needs you more than you think. You're beautiful, there's much more to you that meets the eye, and I wanna know those parts."

Ino couldn't help but tear alittle. No one but Shikamaru was ever able to read her that well. From that moment on, Ino and Gaara just talked until it got really late. Ino, honestly, liked being able to release all of this stuff she's been keeping for a while, her friendship with Sakura, her not-so-successful crush on Sasuke, everything. And Gaara understood her, like she understood him. She felt like she really liked him, and he liked her.

Gaara walked her home. When they were at her door, he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Ino smiled, "Count on it. I'll pick YOU up this time." She giggled. "9 o' clock?"

Gaara side smiled and nodded. Then, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "See you."

Ino blushed and entered. When the door was closed, she leaned against let herself slide to the floor, trying to slow down her heart. She never really felt this way before, not even with Sasuke. So why..? She knew what was happening; she was falling in love with the Kazekage of Sunagakure. The question was, _did he feel the same way?_


	6. Chapter 6

This is the question that bothered Ino before she fell asleep and when she woke up. People would've thought it would be smarter to date Shika, but she knew the reason for this: they decided to never try. The risk was too great. Ino needed Shika, Shika needed Ino. If things got awkward, the team would fall apart. This taught her to be cautious with her heart. Yes, she would flirt and talk, but did she fall in love? Not until she set her eyes on Gaara.

She knew Gaara was a busy person, and she was nothing compared to Sunagakure. But that didn't stop her from getting dressed and ready in 15 minutes flat and from getting ready to leave.

As she walked to the door, her mother spoke. "I don't know why you waste your time with him and vice versa."

Ino gritted her teeth together as her father walked in the room. This didn't stop her mother: "You're an even bigger fool than I thought. You're nothing to him. He's the Kazekage, and a former jinchuuriki. He can replace anyone, especially you."

"So can father," Ino snapped before she could stop herself. "And I don't know why he wastes his time with YOU!" and with that, she slammed the door. Ino felt really angry, but triumphant. She worriedly walked over to the hotel Gaara was staying at. She couldn't shake the thought out of her head, she knew her mother was right, he was the Kazekage, and she was almost nothing…Ino crashed into Shikamaru.

"Ino? What's up? And could you watch where you're going? Wait, what's wrong?" Shika asked, seeing her face.

"It's…the usual." She said as they walked to the rooms of their escortees.

"Your mom, huh? Don't let her get to you. And…don't worry; I think Gaara really likes you, too." He said with a smile as he knocked on Temari's door and entered.

_I know that. But I don't like him…I love him._ Ino thought as Shikamaru left her alone. The door behind her opened. "Yamanaka?" Gaara asked, he was dressed in his Kage robe.

_Great, formality again._ Ino thought bitterly as she turned. The anger she felt before melted away. "H-hey Kazekage, sir."

Gaara smiled. "Hey, I just have to run a quick errand, and then we can hang out, is that alright?"

"Of course. This is our final day to have fun, after all."

Gaara chuckled. "Well, I'll try not to bore you when the meetings officially begin. But, we can still have fun, just not as much. Now let's go, I want to get this over with."

Ino and Gaara walked to the Kage tower. There was a dreaded heavy silence between them. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. Ino started getting angry with her-self. _What's wrong with me? IM INO! Why can't I think of something, he's just another guy isn't he?_

Ino knew the answer to that. He was more than just another guy and she knew that.

"Ino, are you ok?" There was her first name.

"Yeah, I am…it's just…"

Gaara surprised her by holding her hand and stopping her so they could look each other in the eyes. "Do I make you nervous?"

The question took her off guard. She answered, "No…I mean…not really…I mean…in a good way…uh…"

"Ino, do I scare you? Be honest."

Ino firmly looked him in the eyes, "No, Gaara, I trust you."

Gaara looked at her tenderly, making Ino's heart jump. "Are you sure?"

Ino held her gaze, "Of course, Gaara…_I trust you" and I love you._ Of course she didn't say the last part.

"Ino…" Gaara whispered as he leaned forward. Ino froze. _Is he really gonna kiss me?_ She leaned forward…

"LOOK OUT!" Ino heard someone yell, but it was too late, there was a loud _BOOM!_


	7. Chapter 7

Next thing Ino knew, she was in Gaara's arms, his Ultimate Defense working at its best.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked. Ino nodded still unsure what the hell happened. WheGaara took his sand down, Shika, Temari, Chouji, Kankuro, Naruto and Hinata ran up.

"Ino! Are you hurt?" Ino's teammates asked, checking every square inch of her body.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

"I'm so sorry guys!" Naruto interjected. "Me and Hinata were messing around and….one of my paper bombs went off."

"Me, Temari, Chouji and Kankuro met up to have some fun and were about to find you guys when the bomb went off. Luckily I thought fast. My shadow wasn't enough to cover you two as well but Gaara's ultimate defense did the trick." Shikamaru spoke to Ino and Gaara at the same time.

"Yea, Kankuro saved my ass with his puppet. Thanks I owe you one."

"So…this is all your fault, Naruto?" Ino growled.

"I…I-uh…." Naruto stammered. Ino took a threatening step towards him.

"If you ask me, I think you guys should've been more alert. This is why I know Gaara doesn't need bodyguards. It's your job to protect him and you almost failed. Look Gaara has a scar." Temari snapped.

Ino was about to snap back when she saw Gaara's arm. The scar was small, but it made Ino feel really bad. Ino started to panic, it was he job to protect the Kazekage and she was failing! What would Tsunade think?

"Gaara, I'm so so sorry….I…." Ino began to tear.

"Ino, I'm fine. I keep an outer shell of sand on my body just in case. I'm fine. And Temari, that was uncalled for, next time, think before you speak to her like that!" Gaara snapped. Temari was taken aback, but she nodded. He turned to Ino: "If it makes you feel better, it does sting a little…could you…?"

Ino nodded, drying her tears. The wound took less than a second to heal. Still Gaara gave her a tender smile. Ino was still worried, "Oh! What will Tsunade say when she finds out! IM HISTORY!"

"No," Gaara said with a determined edge in his voice. "No one will tell Tsunade the events of today, or so help me I will crush you into nothingness." There were nods from everyone. Now Ino knew why he made it to Kazekage.

"Uh, Ino…do u mind? I mean…I had to shield Hinata and my back…." Naruto started, but Hinata offered her services.

"Ummm….Naruto…I have medicine…if you want..I could….I mean…"

"Sure Hinata!" Naruto said as he took off his shirt. I know what you're thinking, big mistake, but she lasted. She managed to get the medicine on his back before fainting faster than you could say 'oops'. Ino finished the job as Naruto held Hinata bridal-style. As Ino healed him, she saw Naruto look at Hinata dreamily.

"I see you, Naruto. You know, Hinata's a sweet girl. She'd like someone like you." Ino said.

"I doubt it…" Naruto said sadly.

Ino sighed, "Actually….she does like you…a lot…..in THAT way, Naruto." Naruto looked over her shoulder at her disbelievingly. Ino raised her eyebrow at him as she finished up. "….just like I like Gaara, she likes you."

Naruto's face instantly brightened. Ino giggled, "So you like her huh?"

Naruto looked at Hinata tenderly again and nodded. "Yea, she's sweet, and pretty and…she's a really good friend."

Ino giggled again and Naruto said his goodbyes to bring Hinata home. Ino-Shika-Chou and the Sand Trio were all that remained.

"So….about that task…." Ino began.

Gaara's eyes were locked on hers, the most tender look she's ever seen him give to anyone. "Forget it now…I just wanna…" What did he want to do? Before he knew it, he was leaning closer to Ino, holding her so she didn't pull off a Hinata action. "I wanna…" he began again, but cut himself off by kissing Ino softly. Ino felt lightheaded. Was this really happening? She let her eyes flutter close and kissed him passionately.

" CUT!" Chouji and Kankuro yelled. Ino and Gaara gave them a 'seriously?' look. Kankuro continued, "We WERE going to invite you two to hang, but it looks like you're busy…soooo….."

Ino looked at Gaara and he nodded. "Sure, we'll join you."

Temari spoke up for the first time, "It's getting late….where are we gonna go?"

Shika spoke, "Well…I DO know this one place….it's troublesome to get there but I think it'll be worth it. Ino and Chouji should know the place…it's just at the outskirts of the village…."

"I REMEMBER!" Ino and Chouji yelled in delight. Ino-Shika-Chou led the Sand Trio to their sepeate hotel rooms and told them they would meet them back in half an hour. Gaara seemed content, Ino realized.

"I'm going to get ready, meet you in 30 mins!" Ino yelled running away in excitement. She couldn't wait…..


	8. Chapter 8

Like before, Ino didn't know what to wear. It was her last official night alone with the Kazekage and she knew he would have to go to bed early if he ever wanted to get work done tomorrow. "It has to be PERFECT!" Ino couldn't help but shout. Inoichi walked to the door of his daughter's room, requesting to know why she had to shout so loudly.

"BECAUSE!" Ino complained. "I have NO clue what to wear!"

"Why don't you just wear anything semi-formal, Gaara might be the Kazekage but he's also a person."

Ino looked at her father like he was the most ridiculous person on the face of the earth. Inoichi simply shrugged and let his daughter try to solve her problem on her own, muttering how confusing women were. Just then, Ino's mother layed out a lilac dress on Ino's bed. It had one strap and a knee cut but revealed nothing else. Ino looked up, astonished at her mother. Her mother said nothing, not even looked at her as she exited the room.

Inoichi smiled, finding that mother and daughter were finally bonding. He left the room so Ino could freshen up and change. As she did so, she couldn't help but wonder her mother's reason for helping her. She toweled dried after her quick shower and slipped the dress on…a perfect fit. Ino let her hair loose and applied her make-up. As much as she hated to admit it…her mother had a good taste in clothing. It was the perfect tease-flirt dress Ino was known for.

She saw a message hawk at her window sill, it was from Tenten. It read:

_Ino, I know __yo__u__'__r__e__ helping __H__inata wit__h__N__aruto…but I need __yo__ur expertise __too!_

Ino quickly relpied: _T__ell me all! Is it __N__eji? Meet me __t__he __F__lower __G__arden __tonight__….or the flower shop __to__morrow__,__yo__ur pic__._

She added

_If __yo__u __are __goin__g__to__ the flower garden…bring __N__eji__!__ ;)_

She sent it and sighed. Love was in the air.

She quickly finished up and ran to the door, putting on her heals before she exited. She was nervous for some reason and couldn't help but wonder about her mother. But, when she got to Gaara's all thoughts left her mind. She smiled….tonight was just him and her.

* * *

HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry i have not written in a while, I will try my best to keep writing. For my dedicated readers...THANK YOU!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_


	9. Chapter 9

Ino walked eagerly into the hotel the sand trio were staying at. To her surprise, Shikamaru and Chouji were already there, just walking in.

"Ino! You're on time for once," Shikamaru greeted.

"Yea, yea cool it mister…have you heard news from anyone? Hinata? Neji? Naruto? Tenten?" Ino asked, getting down to business as they walked towards their rooms.

"Nothing…wait you invited Neji and Tenten?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Of course she did she's miss match maker remember?" Chouji laughed. Ino gave him a glare and he fell silent. Of course her foolish teammates didn't understand. She wanted them to have what she had. She loved Gaara, and knew he cared for her too. That's why she wanted this night to be so special.

"Forget it, I just want tonight to be perfect…" she took a second to notice their clothes. They actually looked pretty decent. "Looks like you two are into some fun. I already know Shika and Temari will be on each other but who are you entertaining Chouji?"

"Well I'll just be your little escort, I don't think Kankkuro will want to have me as a date," he joked as he opened and scarfed down a bag of chips.

As of cue, they arrived to the three rooms, Kankkuro and Temari outside bickering. To team Azuma's surprise, Kankkuro was all dressed up in formal wear. Ino saw a drop of sweat roll down Chouji's head and couldn't help but snicker at him. Looks like he was tagging along.

Temari, on the other hand, was the opposite of dressed up. She had on sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt. Instead of her hair being in four pony tails it was in one.

"Whats all the commotion?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his head.

"Well don't you clean up nicely," Temari complemented.

"Im going with you guys," Kankkuro stated firmly. "I want to watch my brother be happy, but this troll doesn't want me to go."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TROLL YOU IDIOT!" Temari hissed rather violently. "You will be out of your place, whos going to go with you?"

They both turned to an awkward Chouji. "WHAT?! It'll be like a guys night out…"

"Are you going?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"I am. I just figured its Gaara's night, why show him up?"

"Oh no, honey, you are not going like that," Ino protested as she pushed her way into Temari's room. "You are going to be just as flashy as all of us."

Ino marched straight to Temari's closet. There wasn't much to work with, just formal and Temari's normal wear. She turned and glared at Temari.

"You know, we do have stores here…" she muttered.

"I don't think that much of clothes as you do. As long as they are decent and comfortable its fine." Temari walked to Ino's side.

"I'll work with what I have," Ino muttered. If anyone can do it, it was her. Temari had a beautiful white kimono with red flowers but it was really short, she'd need a nice pair of trousers, something that was more her style, and of course nice sandals.

Temari had one other pair of nice sandals, which is what Ino guessed was for meetings with Gaara. So she plucked out the kimono and a pair of red formal trousers. She put them on Temari's bed, over her formal shoes.

"There, you'd look great. Now hurry and change. Is your brother ready?" Ino tried not to sound too eager but it still showed in her voice.

Temari smirked, "He should be. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Ino nodded and hurried out, shutting the door behind her. She went over to Gaara's door, and hesitated. She was nervous for some reason. She felt Shika, Chouji and Kankkuro watching her. She nervously knocked and waited. It was a while before Gaara came to the door. He was dressed in slacks and a button-down shirt. He looked great. It was even purple.

"I now you like purple so I figured we should match." Gaara quietly stated. "You look beautiful."

Ino blushed and looked down, suddenly nervous. "You look great too."

"Of course he does, he's Kazekage." Temari stated, coming out of her room dressed and ready to go. "Now, shall we go?"

Gaara took Ino's hand and let the others lead the way. She didn't let Temari's comment bother her, tonight had to be perfect.

* * *

Sorry guys but since i have other stories in mind to finish i need to rush this one. If any of you have ideas or want to lend a hand please message me! thanks!


	10. im back!

HELLO ALL! I decided i will try and continue this since you guys feel so strongly about it. im not one to easily let something die and it has been bothering me for some time. therefore, Im sorry if this seems suckish from now on but i need to re inspire my self. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!


End file.
